Crying Desire
by ji-yuusa
Summary: Rated R for its reasons. --Ayame is trapped in an illusion set up by Naraku. Kouga rescues her and slowly regains her trust. What will she do when Kouga claims he wants an heir in case he dies against Naraku?--


WARNING: If you're not over 17, I advise you not read this fic. Its rating is not lie, and I don't think most people would like this kind of story. If this story is deleted off of fanfiction.net, I will simply move it to mediaminer.org and post the link up later.  
  
  
  
  
  
Crying Desire  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Kouga ran quickly through the murky woods, ignoring the cold, hard, fall of the rain. His heart pounded in his ears as his blood rushed with a fury he'd never encounter before. Legs ached with an indescribable pain. The glow of the Shikon shards was brighter than ever before. How could he be so foolish?  
  
  
  
"What do you want, witch?!" he shouted to the wind sorceress who only laughed gingerly in return.  
  
"It seems one of your kind is in danger..."  
  
"What do you mean?! Stop talking in stupid riddles!"  
  
"Naraku has been keeping a watch on you... and your kind. It seems a certain... white wolf... has caught his attention."  
  
His blood ran cold as his memory surged. A white wolf? It couldn't...  
  
"He will be out to kill her. You better keep an eye on her... or else..."  
  
  
  
It has to be a trap, Kouga thought darkly as he sped up, knocking down a few trees from the force his speed created. Almost instantly, the view of the Northern Mountains came into view. He quickly tested the air, searching for her scent. Damn, he muttered in his thoughts, I don't know her scent... I haven't exactly been around her that long.  
  
A small stream of blood flowed from where his fang penetrated his lip as fear started to slowly consume his soul. That damned demon Naraku was threatening to kill HER and it was all HIS fault for being around her... even... even if it was a few moments and arguments. Naraku must've suspected that she's my mate, or something of that sort, Kouga thought.  
  
"AYAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted upon entering the mountains. His howling call had echoed countless times by the time he made it to the heart of the mountains. He spun around looking in all directions.   
  
"Damn it!" he shouted to himself as he tested the air again. "I can smell that witch... Ayame!!"  
  
Kouga looked up seeing a feather fly overhead. "Shit."  
  
The feather turned sharply flying straight down. Kouga gasped silently as he shot forward toward it.  
  
  
  
Ayame froze in her step as a familiar voice echoed throughout the mountains. "Kouga...?"  
  
She heard a faint wind blow overhead and looked up. She let out a surprised yelp as a feather suddenly swooped down sending her flying backwards into a tree. Her eyes shot wide open as the wind was forced from her chest. She fell forward gasping sharply. A hot pain shot through her chest as she inhaled the air, which caused her to cry out.  
  
"Hm? Is this the little bitch? How quaint..."  
  
Kagura reached into her sleeve pulling out seeds.  
  
"Vines of Illusion," she murmured throwing her arm out, scattering the seeds. Ayame coughed as her breathe finally returned. Vines erupted all around her without her notice. They slowly slithered around her wrists and ankles holding her in place. Darkness clouded over.  
  
"And now," Kagura chuckled, beginning to fly off, "let your worst fears become a reality."  
  
  
  
"Get up."  
  
Ayame groaned softly turning over. What it... just a dream?  
  
"I said get up!"  
  
She suddenly recognized the voice. She sat up, starting to call his name. She yelped loudly as she was shoved against a wall. She shut her eyes tight as the two hands slammed into the wall next to her face. She could feel warm breathe against her lips. The heat slowly traveled to her ear making her shiver.  
  
"Do you want me?" he whispered. Ayame cracked her eyes open as her racing heart only sped up. She stared into his blue eyes a moment before she answered.  
  
"Y-yes..."  
  
Kouga smirked. With a slash of his claws her fur skirt was no more. Ayame let out a scream in surprise trying to cover herself.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?!"  
  
Kouga grabbed her wrists pulling her arms away. "You said you wanted me... so I'm giving you what you want... and there's no turning away."  
  
Ayame squinted her eyes a moment. What did he mean... no turning away...?  
  
She felt as though her question was answered as he grabbed her shoulders roughly and moved her to the ground. The latches to her armor were torn off as he snatched it away literally ripping it to shreds.  
  
"Wh-what?!" she yelled as thoughts began to fill his mind. He grabbed her wrists again and shoved them down to the sides as he delved down kissing her roughly. Ayame whimpered trying to turn her head to the side. She was slowly getting aroused... and she couldn't fight it.  
  
Her faint pleasure was suddenly torn away as he thrusted his length sharply into her. Ayame shrieked as her whole body writhed in the torture. She tried to move but her arms were held down and her legs were paralyzed from the pain coursing throughout her now. She'd had no warning.  
  
Her screams continued as he began pounding into her harshly, giving her no time to adjust to him. She felt hot tears stream down her face as the pain traveled up her body and stopped at her stomach, increasing.  
  
"STOP!!!!!" she screamed as he lowered his mouth clenching his fangs over the tip of her breast. "Stop! Please, Kouga, stop!! It hurts!"  
  
The wolf ignored her as he continued thrusting in and out of her passage, only speeding up, seeking his own pleasure. With a sudden, much harder pound, he thrusted deep into her. Ayame gasped at the sudden stop and realized what he was now doing. Her arms shook as the seed shot straight into her.  
  
  
  
A force of resistance filled her as she slashed at him. He'd hurt her... Kouga... Kouga's wouldn't do that...  
  
Suddenly everything blurred. Kouga, she thought looking at his broken figure as it turned to a sort of wood. Slowly everything around her faded back to the mountain. She watched the vines on her slowly disappear. She looked down at herself. Her fur and armors were still there... but...  
  
"Ayame!" Kouga shouted making his way to the clearing. He froze as Ayame met his gaze. Slowly her hands set themselves on the large vine traveling through her stomach. Slowly her body fell forward sending the vine through even more. She was paralyzed. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see...  
  
"Ayame!!! Ayame, you stupid girl, don't faint! Don't faint!! Ayame, are you listening to me?! Please, don't faint!!!"  
  
Slowly her eyes closed. In an instant, the pain was gone. The vine had been removed... as of her armor. She whimpered afraid her nightmare was actually going to happen. She felt something being wrapped around her, bandages. They covered her chest exposing nothing. She felt something warm run across her stomach, over and over. It was soothing, yet it slightly stung.  
  
"Hold on," a voice erupted from in front of her. She felt the warmth again and cracked her eyes open. She looked down and almost screamed seeing Kouga near her lower half. She calmed seeing him grasp her hand comfortingly.  
  
"Just hold on, it should heal soon," he whispered and began cleaning the wound on her stomach again. Ayame closed her eyes trying to fully comprehend why Kouga was using his tongue of all things to heal her. Her mind wouldn't work.  
  
It finally clicked. Dogs, or more specifically, canines, licked their wounds. He was healing her...  
  
But...  
  
"No!" she screamed shoving him away. She cried out as terror consumed her. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "Bastard!!!! Get your filthy hands off of me!!!"  
  
Ayame clenched a fist as he grabbed her other arm. With a swift swing her fist connected with his jaw, sending him back a few good feet. Ayame backed up tripping over a dead vine. She buried her face into her arms as she lied onto her stomach. With a loud scream she began crying to her soul's content.  
  
Kouga slowly stood holding his face with his hand. Where had all that power come from? He stared at the still figure on the ground that was shaking with a fury. He stood quickly running to her.  
  
"Aya-"  
  
"Just get the hell away from me!"  
  
Kouga froze, his hand only an inch from her arm. Her body shook with another sob. "Just... just go away... please..."  
  
Kouga raised his head a moment before kneeling down. She cried out softly as he touched her arms. Her eyes were shut tightly when he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Ayame, I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly. Ayame quieted as he pulled her to his chest. Ayame grasped onto his upper arms.  
  
"I'm... scared..." she whispered. Her body shook upward sharply at another sob. Kouga moved his arms around her shoulders letting her set her face against his arm.  
  
"Hush now," he whispered back gently rubbing her arms. "What happened?"  
  
Ayame lifted her head setting it on his shoulder. Minutes passed and she stayed silent recovering from the apparent nightmare. Her eyes closed and she hiccupped softly from her earlier outburst of emotions. Her mind slowly registered that she'd been pulled into an illusion of Kouga abusing her. Who was that demon? How had she pulled her into that nightmare so easily? What... what was Kouga doing here? She didn't care. Her heart slowly went back to its normal beat and the coldness that had grasped it before was leaving as Kouga held her.  
  
"It hurt," she suddenly croaked out in an exhausted voice. "It hurt so badly. Why...? Why was my nightmare of that?"  
  
"Of what?" Kouga asked pulling her closer. He felt her begin to tremble again and her arms tighten before moving around his waist.  
  
"You..."  
  
Kouga stared at her a moment. "How do I... cause you nightmares...?" Ayame sobbed again as fresh tears began to flood down her face. Kouga reached a hand up wiping them away.  
  
"You, rejecting me. Only... this time... y-you were... were... raping me," she barely got the last word out before bursting into another scream. Kouga pulled her body into a deep embrace.  
  
"I won't. I promise, I'll never do that to you."  
  
"But you already have!" she shouted startling him. He stared at her furious face. "What... what do you mean?"  
  
"You've already rejected me! You've taken Kagome instead of me!"  
  
Kouga lowered his head slowly pulling her back to his chest. His heart ached.  
  
"I haven't taken Kagome yet," he said quietly, softly stroking her hair. Ayame's eyes shot wide open as she tried to register what he'd said. Suddenly she pulled her head up staring him in the eye.  
  
"Does that mean...?"  
  
Kouga smirked chuckling softly. "Maybe. I've thought about some things since I remembered you. Such as, if I took Kagome as a mate, I'd have half breed wolf pups. They'd be rejected, abused, and so on. If I took you, we'd have full breeds. If I took Kagome, she could rebel since she's a priestess, and she could kill me, IF she wanted to. You-heh, all you need is a hug and you're calmer than a sleeping baby."  
  
Ayame giggled softly as Kouga stood pulling her into his arms. "What exactly are you saying...?"   
  
Kouga grinned as he shifted her. "That I ain't lettin' you outta my sights until I know you're safe..."  
  
"...and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I still have to kill Naraku."  
  
Ayame frowned and sighed as she lowered her head. Kouga stopped and grabbed her chin lifting her face to his. A faint blush crept onto her cheeks.  
  
"...and I need an heir... in case I don't live."  
  
Ayame closed her eyes feeling his lips lower onto hers. Kouga broke the soft kiss shortly after.  
  
"Now then, that wound."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku. [To be Continue] 


End file.
